A Real Life Shoot Out
by CartoonCouples101
Summary: Jaden Yuki, a senior on the boys' soccer team, is leading his team to the nationals. When in one of his games, he notices a hurt bluenette watching the game and this boy needs help. If Jaden takes him in, can he concentrate on his team and the bluenette?


CC101- Hi got this idea while I was watching my bro play soccer.

Summary- Jaden Yuki, a senior on the boys' soccer team, is leading his team to the nationals. When in one of his games, he notices a bluenette watching the game. Jaden realizes this boy has been to every one of his home games since sophomore year. While victory is close for Jaden, it's a lot farther for the bluenette boy. This boy needs help to escape from his parents. If Jaden takes him in, can he concentrate on his team and the bluenette?

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh Gx, sigh!

Warning: Does include Yaoi, eventually.

_Chapter 1- The Line Up _

It was a rainy day in West Branch, Virginia. At the high school most people would be inside but on the green field in the back the soccer team was practicing. The school was small and only had enough people for a single varsity team but last year the high school boys' soccer team got all the way to win the state final only to lose in the national semifinals. This year the whole town was expecting to go to nationals and win. The team had a great line up.

The forwards were fast runners with a thin frame. One was Chazz Princeton, Chazz was a stuck up Senior with more money than the rest of the soccer team put together. Chazz's father owned a large sports company. He had black hair and eyes. He was the team's money bag and the team's best penalty shooter. His position was left forward.

Center forward was Atticus Rhodes. He has long dark brown hair that swished to the left in the back. This combined with his even darker brown eyes made him the team's heart throb. Atticus had an optimistic view of the world. His sister, Alexis Rhodes was on the girls' soccer team. The junior was the team clown and always cheered up the team. He also had more money than most but he never showed it.

The last and largest of the forwards was Zane Truesdale. Zane was a medium length blue haired teen, with the coldest blue eyes. His attack on the right side of the field almost never failed and more than likely led to a goal. Zane's serious personality gave him the nickname "The Ice Man." It did not help that everyone got scared when those cold blue eyes look at you. The senior was co-captain.

Next were the mid-fielders, Jim and Aster. Aster Phoenix was a sophomore who transferred in the middle of his freshman year. He has gray hair is sectioned in two layers, his bangs forming one layer and the rest the other. His bright blue eyes showed his talent, speed. Aster could run a mile faster than anyone that ever attended West Branch High School. He broke and holds all the records at WBHS.

The other mid-fielder was James Cook, though everybody calls him Jim. Jim moved to West Branch his freshman year from Australia. He has black spiky hair and also has blue eyes. Now a junior, Jim is the foot skills man. He looks big but Jim could make a move...fast. After the mid-fielders was the defense.

Hassleberry and Axel were the outside defenders. Axel Brodie was the only African American on the team. His black dreadlocks flair out in the back. He has golden brown eyes. His team came up with the nickname "The Mercenary" after a team trip to paint ball. According to how the team works, the outside defenders were the ones to throw the ball if it goes out. Axel could clear at least half the field, and the junior was quite proud.

Tyranno Hassleberry was the other outside defender. He also has dreadlocks leading to people to call the outside defenders the "Dreadlock Duo." He is usually called by his last name. Hassleberry was obsessed with dinosaurs. His help came from his impressive size, strength, and ability to kick the ball far. He usually took goal kicks if things started to look bad. This sophomore usually talked with military terms.

Bastion Misawa was the left inner defender. His hair is neatly arranged, with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, featuring different layers where the sloping changes direction. He was the team strategist and with his gray eyes nothing got passed him. He was a junior.

The right inner defender was a sophomore named Adrian Geko. Adrian was the team's wild card. He has red hair that spikes randomly. He was pretty good at soccer but sometimes he could come up with miracle plays.

Finally the star of the team, the senior Jaden Yuki. Jaden was the goalie for the boy's team. He had brown hair that was shorter in the back, long in the front, and had bangs that angled his face. In his entire career as a goalie he had only let 23 shots in the goal. Jaden had a better than average vertical jump, and was a diving master.

If Jaden knew one thing in his life, it was this. West Branch was going to nationals, and they were going to win if his life depended on it.

CC101- Well there you have it, the first chapter of my first serious story. Please leave comment, concerns, ideas you want to add, found errors, anything actually in reviews. I like constructive criticism, but flames will be deleted. I wish for at least 2 reviews before the next chapter.


End file.
